


Delitoonz

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Delitoonz - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: A fluffy one-shot for Delitoonz





	Delitoonz

Delirious's POV:

"Delirious~ Come here!" came the voice of my long term friend from the other room. 

Sighing I get up and walk out of my office, going towards the living room. Standing at the entrance I just stared at the man that was sprawled out on the couch flipping through the stations on tv. Hearing him groan in frustration at the lack of an entertaining show. Slowly I quietly make my way over to him, forgetting that I was wearing my mask I lean over the back of the couch. Earning an small very 'manly' shriek that caused me to burst out into laughter

"What the fuck Delirious!" Cartoonz yelled as he fell off of the couch onto the floor making me laugh harder. 

"You- you-" unable to talk correctly I take a few deep breaths before trying again "you scream like a little girl" 

"Fuck off." he says getting up off the floor and sitting upright back on the couch. 

Letting out a short giggle earns me an intense glare from the demon boy in front of me only to be ruined by him starting to pout at my continuous laughter. Shifting my mask I make it so he could clearly see the smile on my face as I look at him. "Come on Toonz, don't be a baby" I tell him as he just looks away with arms crossed. 

After waiting a few minutes I realize he's giving me the silent treatment making me frown. "Cartoonz~" I say trying to get his attention "Cartoon~ Cartoonz~ Cartoonz~" I say repeatedly poking his arm. 

He continues to ignore me making my frown deepen "Cartoonz? Cartoonz.? Cartoonz..?" I repeat again quickly growing upset, tears gathering in my eyes "C-Cartoonz?" I ask once again my voice breaking as tears begin to fall. 

I watch as he quickly turns to me as I start cry, concern written all over his face. "Hey, hey. Don't cry Del. It's okay, I'm sorry. Don't cry" he says removing my mask and wiping away at tears. 

Taking shaky breaths I try to calm down 'he didn't mean anything by it. He won't leave me' I think. Not being able to calm down I throw myself into his chest hiding my face, holding his shirt in a death grip. 

Cartoonz slowly wraps his arms around me, rubbing circles into my back, "I'm sorry Delirious, I didn't mean it. Come on deep breaths. Come on do it with me. In. Out. In. Out."

Doing as instructed I take deep breaths, breathing in my best friends scent, until my panic begins to recede and I can breath normally again. Feeling drained I just stay in Cartoonz's arms, feeling comfortable laying my head on his chest. My eyes begin to droop as I listen to his heartbeat, it lulling me to sleep.

*time skip*

Slowly blinking my eyes open all I can see is red, confused I stay still trying to remember where I fell asleep. Hearing a deep chuckle, feeling the vibrations underneath me, I blush and pull away from the man I used as a pillow. 

I'm met with a wide smile from Cartoonz "did sleeping beauty have a good rest?" 

Even though the words were meant as teasing I could hear the silent 'are you okay?' making me smile slightly "yeah, I'm better now Cartoonz"

I watch as he sighs in relief and smiles brightly at me "good. Now can you kindly get the fuck off me?"

Looking down I see myself sitting on his waist, blushing bright red I scramble to get up falling onto the floor in the process. Cartoonz attempt to stop my fall makes him come with me, him landing on top of me. 

I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment at our position, Cartoonz being way to close for comfort right now, his face just inches away from mine. Cartoonz just smirks down at me "aw Del if you wanted me on top of you so much you should've just asked"

Blushing like mad I just turn my face away from him, unable to do anything else due to this position. I hear him chuckle above me and then I feel his hot breath right next to my neck making me freeze. 

"Come on Del, you got to tease me earlier. Let me have my fun" his breath tickling my neck as he spoke. 

Squirming at the feeling I try and move away but like I said before I wasn't able to move much. In the end I just give up and lay there wondering what will happen next. 

As Cartoonz moved away from my neck I turned to face him, him having the biggest grin on his face at my embarrassment. I slowly watched helplessly as he moved his hands towards my sides and then it happened. He attacked my sides, tickling me causing me to laugh loudly and attempt to escape. 

"S-stop! Cartoonz! S-stop it!" I say between my laughter. 

"Never!" He yells tickling me relentlessly. 

Unable to breath correctly I see an opening, quickly seizing it I push Cartoonz off of me. Switching our position, once again sitting on his waist pinning his hands above his head. "I caught you this time!" I shout happily. 

He pouts and looks away grumbling saying that I cheated. Giggling I lean down an give him a peck on the cheek and quickly make my escape. Rolling off of him and jumping to my feet, laughing as I run for safety as I hear him stutter and follow after me.


End file.
